Ya No Quiero
by Claudette'B
Summary: Edward deja a Bella asi que con ayuda de Alice y Rosalie canta una cancion demostrando como era su relación - mal summary todos humanos


**Todos los personajes de esta historia no me corresponden son todos de Stephenie Meyer, aunque por las noche Edward engaña a Bella conmigo ah no es cierto xD, bueno sin más ni menos aquí está mi historia**

* * *

Y aquí de tras de bambalinas esperando la sentencia de muerte que me toca. Como demonios me deje convencer de hacer esta estupidez.

Así ya recuerdo, cuando estaba en mi casa llorando cual niña pequeña porque mi lindo novio (nótese el sarcasmo) me dejo para irse a no sé dónde y para acabarla diciéndome que no me quería y que no le convenía.

-Vamos Bella no puedes andar llorando por alguien que no vale la pena, el se perdió de lo mejor al dejarte– me dijo Alice al verme toda destrozada.

Estábamos en mi casa Rosalie, Alice y yo, Rose y Alice consolándome y yo llorando a mas no poder.

- Bella, Alice tiene razón, el no se merece ninguna de tus lagrimas – Replico Rosalie.

-Ya sea porque no participas en el concurso de talentos, canta y demuéstrale que no te importa, yo me encargare que este aquí y que vea de lo que se perdió- dijo Alice

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Yo? ¿Cantando? Alice sabes que yo para cantar soy pésima- le replique.

-Excelente idea Alice, y Bella no seas dramática cantas muy bien, así puede ver de lo que se perdió y se va arrepentir de haberte dejado- dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bella tu puedes, anda, demuéstrale que tu vales mucho, se arrepentirá y vera de todo lo que se pierde al no estar a tu lado – me alentó Alice.

-Okey, participare pero nada de que este el aquí, ya con humillarme frente a toda la escuela es suficiente como para agregarle que estará el aquí – dije resignada nada las pararía hasta que participara.

-Excelente entonces yo preparare todo para que este todo perfecto y Bella ni creas que no hare que el este aquí, Edward estará aquí quiera o no, ya me las arreglare – dijo Alice.

-okey, haz lo que quieras – dije cansada.

Así que aquí estoy enfrente de 300 alumnos que me verían cantar y hacer el completo ridículo.

-Bella ya está todo listo solo tienes que salir y dar lo mejor de ti, tu puedes estas más que lista para esto – me dijo Alice.

-Okey, ya voy, solo déjame prepararme mentalmente para la humillación que pasare – le dije, era verdad estaba que moría de miedo.

- No sea una cobarde, te has preparado te sabes la canción y tu puedes. – me dijo Rosalie.

-Muy bien aquí voy a humillarme públicamente gracias chicas las amo – les dije sarcásticamente.

-Rómpete una pierna – gritaron las dos.

-¡Cállense! – les grite de vuelta.

- y con ustedes Isabella Swan que subirá a cantarnos Ya No Quiero de Jesse & Joy. – me presento el profesor de biología.

Pase y me puse en medio de el improvisado escenario. Me prepare e hice una señal para que empezara la canción.

**Tantas bellas palabras que me decías**

**Tonta y enamorada ya me tenías**

**Tus caricias vacías me las creía**

**De tus besos y abrazos me derretía**

Esta canción me describía a no más poder fue por eso que la escogí.

**Me engañaste y dejaste**

**Lastimaste a mi pobre corazón**

**Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buro**

**Vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón**

**Y todo este tiempo te he mentido**

**Pues tus besos no son lo mejor**

Era un gran actor como para hacerme creer que me quería, lastimo mi corazón y no le importo en lo mas mínimo, solo fui un juego para él.

**Me propuse a olvidar y madurar**

**Volveré a empezar lo voy a lograr**

**Te deje en el pasado**

**Has quedado olvidado corazón**

Cuando empecé a cantar este pedazo lo vi, ahí estaba entre la gente, con su cabello cobrizo, su cuerpo de dios griego y sus hipnotízante ojos verdes.

**Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buro**

**Vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón**

**Y todo este tiempo te he mentido**

**Pues tus besos no son lo mejor**

Esto lo dije mirándolo a los ojos quería que viera que no me vería destrozada ni llorando por él.

**Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buro**

**Vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón**

**Y todo este tiempo te he mentido**

**Pues tus besos no son lo mejor**

Cuando volví a decirlo me vio con dolor, como si le dolieran esas palabras, pero era absurdo el me dejo, como le podía doler a mi fue la que me dolió, la que sufrí y ahora aquí está haciéndose la victima eso solo me enojo mas.

Termino la canción y agradecí y me baje del escenario.

Salí por la puerta trasera y me fui directo al estacionamiento, con solo verle me dolía y necesitaba ir a llorar mis penas, pero no quería que me viera, que viera lo vulnerable que aun soy así el.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento pude respirar tranquila, saque mi celular para llamar a Alice para que no se preocuparan ni ella ni Rose y decirles que me marchaba y que había cumplido con lo que prometí cuando escuche pasos.

Me voltee y lo vi, ahí tan perfecto como siempre, lo único que pude ver fue sus ojos verdes esmeralda, esos que me deslumbraban y deslumbran lamentablemente.

-Hola – fue lo único que pudo decir, lucia nervioso, pero qué demonios le pasa.

-Hola ¿Qué quieres? – le dije directamente, porque ahora viene a hablar conmigo ¿que más quería de mi?

-Yo… solo… quería hablar contigo – me dijo.

-de que quieres hablar, todo lo dejaste más que claro el día que te fuiste – le dije lo mas calmadamente que pude.

-Sé lo que dije pero, nada de lo que dije era cierto, lo juro.

-no me digas mentiras, así como todas tus palabritas de amor eterno, solo fueron mentiras así que no me vengas a jurar nada que ya no te creo – le dije con todo el enojo que tenia.

-Se que lo que te dije y merezco tu desconfianza pero te juro que no miento, te amo y te extraño, se que te dije que no era cierto pero mentí – De seguro vio la confusión en mis ojos porque siguió hablando- lo hice porque sé que tu madre te ofreció que fueras a estudiar Jacksonville yo pensé que no aceptabas porque yo estaba aquí así que te dije eso para que aceptaras, solo quería lo mejor para ti– me dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Si es cierto no acepte, pero no lo hice por ti, lo hice porque aquí tengo mi vida hecha, irme significaba partir desde cero y si aquí lo tengo todo para que irme, y lo mejor para mi eras tú siempre lo fuiste y lo serás, no eres mi padre para decidir por mí, si elegí quedarme era porque quería– le dije.

-Si lo sé, se que estuvo mal decirte todas esas cosas pero solo quería que tuvieras lo mejor, así que por favor perdonarías a este estúpido chico – me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-No se déjame pensarlo – le dije solo para molestarlo.

-Okey déjame recomponerlo un poco, podrías perdonarme y ¿aceptarías de nuevo ser mi novia? – me dijo.

-Claro que si, tonto – Le dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

Me miro a los ojos y me beso, tiernamente sin prisa y con todo el amor que tenia, nos separamos por la necesidad de respirar, pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes juntas.

-Te amo – me dijo eso solo hizo que sonriera.

-Yo también te amo – le dije dándole un casto beso.

-Así que… ¿Cómo que mis besos no son lo mejor? – me dijo con curiosidad.

-¿Enserio quieres que te responda? – le respondí riendo.

-No pueden ser tan malos… ¿o sí? – me dijo con cara de fingida preocupación.

-Mmm… déjame comprobarlo – le dije volviéndolo a besar, así duramos un rato mas hasta que la maldita necesidad de respirar nos separo.

-No está nada mal – le dije jugando con él.

-¿Enserio? – me dijo besándome de nuevo.

-Okey rectifico si que saben bien – le dije riendo

-Esa era todo lo que necesitaba – me dijo volviéndome a besar.

* * *

**Bueno chicas o chicos si es que hay soy nueva haciendo historias y no tengo mucha creatividad estoy salió después de oír no sé cuantas veces el disco de Jesse y Joe y más en especial esta canción que me identifica no saben cuánto, sean ambles y dejen sus reviews sobre que tan buena esta la historia.**


End file.
